


Wanna Be On Top?

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model AU, NSFW, Oneshot, USUK - Freeform, not too detailed tho cause ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: A story following the worst pick-up lines that international modelling superstar Alfred F Jones has used to woo Arthur Kirkland.





	Wanna Be On Top?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in 3 parts on tumblr but I decided to make it into a oneshot here.

Modeling had always come easy to Alfred. Ever since he was a baby, he'd been on diaper boxes and rice cereal brands across America. By his grade school years he was acting in cough syrup commercials and Mc D*nalds ads on every TV in the nation. In his teenage years was when his career had really taken off. Makeup brands, music videos, and various other portions of the fashion industry were using him. He even had a special name, Goldenboy.

Everything was going oh so right in his life. Dreams of being in Paris for fashion week were practically within his grasp at the ripe age of nineteen. Alfred was feeling unstoppable, on top of the world, a god among mortals.

All of that came screeching to a halt in a matter of seconds.

Alfred’s eyes followed a beautiful stranger on the street corner outside, his view from the windowside table of the coffee shop being perfect. The rain outside did nothing to obscure his view, thanks to the canopy out front. He dared not look away for a second, as if the earth may shatter should he let the man slip from his vision.

As luck would have it, the gorgeous blond haired creature was coming this way, and the door to the shop soon opened with the sound of a bell.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts as his name was called, his order being ready now. How cruel fate was, giving him no more time to stare at the seemingly flawless skin of the other. He had work to get to, after all, and was only allowed a small break today. There were too many photoshoots lined up one after the other for him to dally too long.

The back of his mind begged him to ask the man's number, use a cheesy pickup line, ANYTHING. The first words to leave his mouth were not what he had intended. “Oh man, your eyebrows are huge!”

Shit. Shit, fuck, mother of--

“Excuse me??” Came the obviously offended voice of the man he had been watching.

Sweet lord have mercy, the man had an accent. One of Al’s biggest kinks, he had found, were accents. Too dumbstruck to reply, Alfred simply gave his brightest smile and an awkward wave.

“I, uh, I meant to say..” Al took a moment to attempt to collect a thought “I think your eyebrows are cute! Really make your eyes pop, yanno? You ever considered modeling?”

Touchdown! Expert recovery, if he did say so himself. When he looked into the startled eyes of his mystery man, he expected to be brushed off or maybe even slapped. How did he even know if this guy was batting for his team? Oh Alfred, you done fucked up now, didn't you?

Surprisingly enough, the emerald eyed man started laughing. Alfred watched as this beautiful human being laughed, and by the gods was his laugh the most incredible sound he'd ever heard. The sound was contagious too, as Al soon found himself laughing as well.

Moments of giggle fits and heavy breathing later, the two men had calmed down from their high. A hand was extended to Al, his eye candy giving a small, but still noticeable, smile. “I'll give you credit, I have never heard that one before. I'll assume you were hitting on me?”

Al shook the hand before him eagerly. “Not my best pickup line. Mind giving me another chance? Name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.”

“Arthur Kirkland.” Came the man, Arthur’s response. “I suppose I could suffer through another, for a handsome lad like yourself.”

A slip of paper was slid into Alfred’s hand, when had he written anything down? A number was clearly scrawled across it, the name in an elegant cursive script. Alfred's grin rivaled the sun.

“Really? You asked for it~!” Alfred cleared his throat, “Are you Tyra Banks? Cause I wanna be on Top~”

He deserved the slap he got for that one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred could hardly contain himself. When his agent had called him and asked if he would be willing to do a publicity photoshoot and interview about his 2 year lover, Arthur Kirkland, he'd nearly squealed with excitement. Arthur had been... less enthusiastic.

Sure he was used to flying all over creation for Alfred's photoshoots, taking some pictures of the man himself at times, but Arthur never expected to be on the other end of the camera.

It happened so fast, Alfred sweet talking him with those puppy eyes of his. How was Arthur expected to say no to that face?

So here he was, sitting on the lap of his boyfriend, staring into those impossibly blue eyes and feeling everything around them fade into nothing. It was just them, there was no camera, no lights, no idiots bringing him disgusting coffee instead of tea. It was just him and Alfred.

The first kiss had been for the camera, just a chaste little peck. It was followed up by a series of increasingly lengthy smooches and some wandering hands. Buttons opened up and the offending material was hanging loosely from Alfred’s body now, their gazes locked.

Arthur could lose himself so easily in those eyes, so much so, that he almost hadn't heard the photographer announce that they had gotten the shot. He could feel his cheeks darken to the color of a ripened tomato, which Alfred was so kind to point out. That had earned him a slap on the chest, Arthur being far too embarrassed at the moment to care about it.

He stood in a huff and hurried to the room set up for them to change in before the interview started. Rushing to change clothes, Arthur hadn't noticed the hungry look Alfred was giving him, those blue eyes raking up and down his mostly nude form.

Arms snaked around Arthur's waist, lips crashing into his before he could so much as let out a squeak of indignation. He gave in to the whims of his lover, more than used to Alfred’s horrid timing when it came to these things. From the bathroom of the airplane to the floor of their shared apartment, the man's libido knew no boundaries.

Hands and tongues wandered as Arthur allowed himself to be swept off his feet and set upon the vanity in the small room. In the back of his mind, he hoped Alfred had at least locked the door this time. If not, he pitied the intern that opened it to tell them they had to go on stage.

Feelings like electricity shot through him, making his whole body quiver lustfully. Apparently Alfred had come prepared, fingers lubed up and already at work. There was even a condom set on the wooden surface of the vanity, how thoughtful. It saved Arthur the trouble of retrieving his own wallet for one.

Soon, fingers were not enough, and he moaned for Alfred to “Just put it in already!”

Laughter was the response he received, shortly before he could feel the familiar burn of being filled to the brim. Oh yes, this is exactly what he had wanted. Alfred knew already to wait until Arthur had given him the go ahead to move. Firm hands stroked along his thighs and brushed against his length, helping the Brit to relax.

With a nod and a smile, Arthur tugged his eager lover down into an open mouthed kiss, their tongues sliding against one another in a dance they'd rehearsed so many times before. The feelings Arthur had coursing through his entire body and mind were those of pure ecstasy. It was hard to keep himself from moaning out loud, but he did have some pride left to defend, and refused to let the staff outside hear such scandalous noises.

Mumbled “I love you’s” and “Please more” only spurred Alfred on, and good lord was the elder grateful for the increased pace. He was almost there, lips latching onto the tanned neck before him, marking it up though he knew the makeup crew would have a fit. Good. They would all know this adonis of a man was his and his alone.

“Oh Alfred~!” He nearly screamed, biting his lip to keep from further outbursts as everything flashed to white. 

The only noise left after was their breathing, mingling together as one. Arthur was positive their hearts were beating in time as well, pounding in his ears while he let his eyes flutter open. He met the familiar blue gaze he had grown so fond of since that first meeting in a nameless coffee shop two years ago.

“I love you..” Arthur muttered breathily, closing his eyes again.

Alfred’s chuckle rumbled through his chest, making Arthur smile at the feeling. Those soft lips met his once more. 

“I love you too.” Alfred’s slips twitched into a smile “Hey Artie?”

A hum was the response, the Brit feeling too lazy to speak again yet.

“Are you an angel? Cause you feel like heaven~”

Arthur couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss him or slap him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been another few years of the whirlwind romance between model Alfred F Jones and his boyfriend Arthur Kirkland. The media and public absolutely adored the two, eating up all they could. The couple could be seen anywhere from talk shows to tabloids, but one question remained unanswered...

“Hey Artie.” Alfred began, a nervous smile on his lips as he shifted positions on his feet. “There's one more thing I gotta ask before this show ends.”

One large eyebrow raised, Arthur turned his attention to his lover, making Alfred nearly freeze up because gods above is he beautiful. “Alfred, we're going to run out of camera time for the show--”

“A-Are you a single lady?” Alfred began, one hand reaching to his back pocket.

“Alfred F Jones, if you finish that pickup line--”

Al cut him off by kneeling and opening a small box, making the crowd gasp and stunning Arthur into silence. “Because I wanna put a ring on it.”

A long moment of silence passed as everyone awaited the response. Hands shaking, Alfred stared at Arthur with large hopeful eyes. There was only one thing he could do.

Arthur slapped him.

“I warned you not to finish that line-” Arthur had tears in his eyes and the most beautiful smile Alfred had ever seen. “-but yes.. yes I'll marry you, you daft fool!”

Alfred’s grin rivaled the sun, even with the red mark forming on his cheek.


End file.
